Desert Night
by Violet Horizon
Summary: AU. Sequel one shot to Diamond in the Rough, taking place one year after the events. Ciel is unsure about appearing in public after his identity is revealed, but Sebastian assures him not to worry. Seb x Ciel. Smut.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji

**A/N:** I decided to write a one shot for Diamond in the Rough that takes place one year after the events of the fic. This is to make up for the lack of smut from the fic and the fact that I still feel bad that I dropped the sequel idea. However, I explained why I couldn't do the sequel in the last chap of Diamonds, but it looked like I annoyed or disappointed some of you. I'm sorry that the sequel didn't work out and I shouldn't have ever brought it up to begin with. But here's a oneshot to make up for the mishap.

**Warnings:** Smut and OOCness.

* * *

_Thump!_

A soft thud in the dark broke a peaceful silence. Sebastian's droopy lids peered wearily at the thrown blanket and sheet that were cascaded over the edge of the bed. It was early in the morning, far too early for him to exactly adapt. The early sun's light slipped into the room, it chased away shadows and crept onto the sultan's still frame. He grudgingly sat up, releasing a small yawn that he covered with his hand. Blinking a few times, Sebastian returned his attention back to the empty bedside. He then saw Ciel rising up from the floor, rubbing the side of his head. He had tripped while getting out of bed.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, helping Ciel to sit back on the bed. It had been more than a year, but Ciel was still recovering and still had to use his cane to support himself. The cane was previously wedged on the nightstand but was accidently knocked over. The teen reached down and picked it up, taking it in his bandaged hand. There were scars on both his arms from the burns and he preferred to keep them covered. But his legs took the most damaged and were taking the longest to recover.

"I just tripped, it's nothing." Ciel briefly stated, he had fallen on his head but the carpet cushioned his fall so it didn't hurt too much.

Sebastian frowned in return but didn't say anything as he left the room momentarily. Running water then emitted from the bathroom that connected the chamber. After a minute, Sebastian returned with a damped towel in his hand.

"Don't be stubborn, where does it hurt?" Sebastian asked, sitting down besides the teen. Ciel sighed, grumbling incoherently to himself before he lightly touched the right side of his head. Sebastian gently pressed the towel over the spot, soothing the pain.

"The banquet for my one year anniversary as sultan is tonight. It would be important if you come since the public hasn't seen you in a long time." Sebastian said.

Ciel grimaced and muttered, "That's because I feel humiliated after you told them that I was a guy all along. Did you see their faces? They looked _really_ uncomfortable. How will I be able to see them again without them vomiting?"

"You're over exaggerating." Sebastian said, his voice calm as he tried to ease the situation. "They aren't going to react like that." He looked at Ciel honestly in the eyes, copper meeting cerulean within the softened lit chamber. Sebastian sighed and continued,

"It did take awhile for them to understand everything, and I'm sure some of them are still uncertain about these circumstances. But don't worry about it." he emphasized the last phrase, but did so softly before lending over to give the teen a reassuring kiss. But the kiss just left Ciel doubtful about tonight.

x~x~x~x~x

The ballroom was filled with a sea of hundreds of people. They chatted loudly amongst themselves, filling the brightly lit room. They clinked their glasses together and danced around the floor merrily. Musicians were off to the side, playing upbeat and cheerful music to accompany the hospitably of the guests.

The only person who wasn't in contentment was Ciel, who stayed far from the crowd at the table with Sebastian. No one had said anything to him and he was grateful for that. He was also grateful that he was able to wear pants again in public. Nonetheless, Ciel anxiously fiddled with his cane; tossing it lightly across his palms and kept his eyes downward.

Sebastian on the other hand was having a great time, enjoying the company of the guests and jovial atmosphere. However, Ciel's brooding mood was taking the fun out of the night. The sultan sighed, turning to the sulking teen whom was still picking at his cane.

"Can you please just relax?" Sebastian asked, "If you keep this up, the guests will think I'm making you miserable here."

Ciel huffed, glancing at the sultan who was now getting out of his seat. Sebastian pushed in his chair and came to the teen's side. He outstretched his hand, lending it towards Ciel who stared in mild bafflement till realization hit him.

"You're not going to make me dance with you, right?" Ciel inquired with an ounce of concern, he recognized that gesture all too well and it made him apprehensive. He couldn't have anything else to humiliate him.

"I simply don't want you to be miserable." A genuine smile tugged at the sultan's lips and his copper eyes shone and softened. Ciel gulped lightly, briefly eyeing the guests who paid no heed to them. They were too busy dancing and chatting amongst one another. The teen returned his gaze to Sebastian who was patiently waiting.

Ciel sighed and took Sebastian's hand, though wobbled unsteadily as he stepped forward. The cane had unintentionally dropped to the floor, soon forgotten. Sebastian guided him towards the other dancers who frolicked along in their own worlds. The music was light and peaceful as a blend of string and wind instruments drifted amongst them.

Sebastian held Ciel close as they spun around slowly, keeping in rhythm with the music. Gently they moved with Sebastian leading and Ciel following. The music rung lightly in Ciel's ears, but something else caught his attention. He then heard murmurs nearby all of the sudden; he looked around and saw some guests facing his direction. They quietly talked amongst themselves, so he couldn't make out what they were saying. But Ciel wondered if they were talking about him and his nerves irked in discomfort.

"Ciel," Sebastian's voice froze the teen's thoughts and he looked back up at him. "Relax." he said, not knowing how much he had to repeat himself till the teen felt assured.

Ciel frowned slightly, though he was still anxious as he tried to ignore the voices. Ciel kept himself focus on his feet that lightly tapped on the floor. Sebastian gave him support so he didn't worry about tripping. The teen closed his eyes, his nerves just starting to ease, feeling like he was drifting. They were locked in intimacy.

The music slowed, but the two stopped before the music culminated. Ciel looked up at the sultan in perplexity, about to ask why they suddenly stopped before his lips were claimed. Ciel's face heated up and he froze, knowing that people were likely to stare at them, but he couldn't push away. The kiss lasted just a few seconds, but it felt too long for the teen whose cheeks couldn't stop burning.

Sebastian chuckled subtly, leaning in to whisper in Ciel's ear, just to amplify more embarrassment to him. "Should we get some privacy before you turn into a cherry?"

Ciel gulped down heavily, avoiding from looking at anyone. He knew the guests were watching. They were right in the middle of the ballroom and the only ones not dancing. How could they _not_ be spotted? Fortunately, Sebastian led Ciel out of the ballroom and he came back to his senses.

They entered the courtyard and both sat down at a stone bench. A canopy of stars was shielded over the ebony sky. Shooting stars mounted and descended the sky swiftly, whisking through in silver streaks. Over the horizon, the last of the sun's light-a thin line of white-was curved on the wedge of the desert landscape, just around the hilly sand dunes. The now peaceful kingdom in the barren land was quiet as night encompassed it.

Ciel gazed up at the stars with an intrigued wonder as he saw a shooting star flash before his eyes. He never witnessed so many shooting stars at once before. His anxiety had finally ceased and he relaxed back against the bench. His gaze returned to Sebastian who was smiling slightly, wrought in amusement and sincerity.

"You really do need to stop worrying." Sebastian said, "Though, you are adorable when you're flustered."

"Shut up." Ciel muttered, a tinge of red came back to taint his cheeks and he looked away. But Sebastian took the teen's chin and turned his face so they returned eye contact. Ciel's heart took a leap and he clamped his mouth shut.

"If I don't care what others may think, why should you?" Sebastian asked; his voice dropped to a subtle deep tone. "If they're not comfortable that the sultan is in love with a teenage boy, then what are they going to do about it? Chop off my head? They can't get rid of their ruler, I had promised them peace and if they don't want me, it's saying they would rather fall into anarchy, and I'm sure they wouldn't want that. So just relax and don't let it bother you anymore." The last words brushed over the teen's skin as he gradually moved closer.

Ciel considered on speaking, but he couldn't find anything to say as he stared longingly at the sultan. Above his head, shooting stars continued to soar, flying eastward to an unknown destination. But what now captivated Ciel was that sincere way Sebastian looked at him. How his copper eyes softened and his lips curved just feebly, but were clearly evident.

Ciel finally responded by shyly kissing those beckoning lips. He wrapped his arms around the sultan's shoulders, lacing fingers around his ebony hair and teased the strands. Sebastian's words repeated in his head, why should he care what anyone else thinks? At this moment, nothing mattered.

Sebastian then broke the kiss to give the two time to breathe. He brushed his fingers under the teen's jawline and trailed upwards in a gentle motion. He leaned in this time, their foreheads meeting. They stared for another moment; their synchronized breathing the only audible sounds in the chilly night.

Sebastian kept his hand on the teen's cheek before kissing him, this time more deeply as he slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Sebastian moved his hands from Ciel's face and down to his chest, finding the buttons on the teen's shirt before tugging them off. Sebastian then dipped him down till his body rested fully on the bench. The cool surface felt smooth against exposed skin. Tender kisses trailed the teen's neck, soft lips tracing with delicacy.

Hands wrapped around bandaged ones, exchanging each other's warmth against the cold. Ciel's arms were then held over his craned head, reaching back till fingertips met the ledge. Sebastian released his hands momentarily, sliding them downward. Digits coiled around the pant's band and slipped them off. Sebastian discarded the remaining articles of clothes, exposing the teen's entity—saved for the bandages around his limbs.

Arms wrung across broad shoulders, palms pressed on fabric then slipped under to gradually remove it. Bare shoulders shuddered, followed by a light gruff from the throat. The hands shyly tugged at the robes strands before undoing them. Strands parted and the robes scattered, now bundled on the ground.

Ciel's body shook in anticipation, returning his arms around the sultan's shoulders. Sebastian held to the teen's hip, caressing it in small circles. With the other, he snaked his way up to his mouth, dipping three of his fingers within. Ciel licked the digits, caking them in saliva before they were withdrawn. The teen emitted out a soft whimper of need, his patience shortening. His breathing hitched as a finger struck into him, followed by the next two.

Sliding his body into the fingers, he gasped as the latter drove in deeper. The fingers then retracted, returning to quivering hips. Soothing whispers tickled the ear, sending pleasurable shudders and pleading moans. Hips were held down again and legs spread out. Shaky hands clung to the shoulders, desperate to stay attached. Small kisses embedded the fingertips for reassurance, a reminder to be gentle.

Moans articulated as he finally moved in, immersing the body in waves of ecstasy. Quickened breaths and blissful sounds left parted lips at each push. Hips swayed in fluid motion and backs arched evenly. Ciel craned his head back as he whispered Sebastian's name. He repeated it softly amongst the moans, unable to catch his breath as the latter kept going.

But then Sebastian stopped momentarily to kiss the exposed neck. He felt the pulse beneath the skin, quickening as he took small bites to leave delicate marks. Ciel gasped at each bite, but the kisses resumed to relieve the small pain. The teen kept his head up at the sky; it felt like he was being taken up there. The stars looked as if they were drawing closer and he could see their brilliance sparkling in clashes of lavish schemes.

Passionate sounds heightened as the pushing resumed. He soon felt the build up, groaning subtly as he wasn't ready to come back down yet. He watched as the last of the shooting stars fell over the horizon. The sky appeared to darken, but the ground below was stirred in ecstasy as they climaxed.

Their heated bodies collided, weakened arms joined and trembling legs crossed each other. Heavy breathing blended as droopy-lidded eyes made contact once more. A small smirk crossed the sultan's lips, curving just slightly as he proclaimed that they should stay here for the rest of the night. Ciel contemplated how the guests would react about their disappearance, but decided not to dwell on it as they were soon engaged in a long lasting kiss.


End file.
